1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a typewriter system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a typewriter system that provides a user with the ability to scan, view, print, edit, and store documents.
2. Description of Related Art
Office documents such as forms and letters are generally mechanically or electronically produced using typewriters, word processors, computers, and printers. However in order to complete preprinted documents digitally in the home and office environments the use of additional equipment outside of the personal computer is needed such as a typewriter or word processor to type information into pre-printed documents or forms. However with the invention of the scanner, printer and editing software many preprinted documents can be scanned and then edited and then printed to create various document. The problem with this process is that it is time consuming because each process is done separately so there remains a need for a convenient method to scan, edit, and print on a preprinted document or forms simultaneously. In addition, many typewriters used a separate ribbon segment that removes ink impressions from paper, permitting the user to erase text, other typewriters permit rudimentary editing of text before printing, through the use of a small liquid crystal display window. This is cumbersome and time consuming when compared to computer or word processor editing. Furthermore, mechanical typewriters are limited in the choices of characters that may be produced.
Scanners have been used to convert pictures from existing document or text and/or images into a digital format. Typewriters provide immediate production of a hard copy and allow for exact placement of text in forms and documents and can be edited by a corrective device. Computers allow for storing and retrieval of document that are saved to a hard drive before or after printing. However there is not a device that specifically addresses the need to combine the functions of a scanner, a printer and computer in order to provide typing that renders simultaneous print on a scanned paper document as key are stuck on the keyboard with immediate editing after rendering of printed material as shown on a display within the relative confines of a personal computer.